Domination
by Maelyna
Summary: Un ennemi vieux de plusieurs millénaires aux puissants pouvoirs. Une nation prisonnière de son propre corps condamnée à voir ses proches souffrir et lutter. Une bataille est sur le point de se déclencher, et les nations devront s'allier dans ce combat inégal. L'Espoir repose sur les épaules des nations magiciennes. (Amitié, Humour, Famille, Hurt/Comfort et un peu de Drama)
1. Ennemi Invisible

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, ça va finir par devenir une manie de toujours me le demander :p

Oui, c'est encore moi avec une nouvelle fanfic, cette uniquement basée sur Hetalia (on ne peut pas faire un crossover à chaque fois) Pour ceux qui lisent Saint Hetalia ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oublie pas. (tout comme j'essaye de ne pas oublier ma fic Fruit Basket, mais c'est pas le sujet) Je vais essayer de m'organiser au mieux pour avancer. Au pire, la publication risque d'être assez irrégulière (y a de fortes chances oui) Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :D En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise ^^

**Domination**

**Chapitre 1 : Ennemi invisible**

Arthur avait juste voulu lancer un sort. France était resté derrière-lui, n'essayant pas de l'arrêter. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, et de toute façon le sort aurait dû rater. Il aurait DÛ rater. L'Anglais était descendu dans le sous-sol, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres. Allez savoir pourquoi, il avait encore envie d'invoquer un démon pour enquiquiner une nation.

- Tu peux te moquer Francis, avait-il sorti mais ça marchera.

- Oh, mais je te crois. Répondit l'ainé pas convaincu pour un sou.

- Je ferais taire tes sarcasmes, stupide frog.

- Si c'est aussi réussi que ta cuisine.

- Ma cuisine est la meilleure. Tellement meilleure que ton gout minable ne te permet pas d'en mesurer l'excellence !

- Et après c'est moi qui ai la grosse tête ?

- SHUT-UP !

Les deux rivaux avaient continués à se chamailler comme deux gamins. Puis Arthur avait sommé le Français de se taire pendant qu'il traçait le cercle magique. Francis avait pour une fois obéit, se cachant tout de même derrière le mur. Pas qu'il craignait grand-chose. Au pire Arthur ferait juste venir Russie ici.

- Je te préviens. Ne compte pas sur moi si Russie s'énerve. Je n'interviendrais pas, et il te faudra te débrouiller seul.

- C'est ça, reste bien caché sale grenouille. Mais tu verras, tu n'oseras pas croire ce que tu verras. Proclama le plus jeune, décidément bien sûr de lui.

France préféra ne pas répondre, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il avait sût à ce moment-là, ce qui allait se produire, aurait-il essayé de l'arrêter ? Probablement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été aussi tranquille lorsque son rival c'était placé devant le cercle. Les deux bras bien tendus devant lui. Angleterre avait commencé être entouré d'une énergie verte feuille. Puis, sans un regard pour Francis, il avait commencé à réciter sa formule magique. La pièce avait commencé à s'illuminer lentement.

- Nous allons bientôt arriver à la partie où il se plante magistralement. Francis retint un pouffement en imaginant la scène.

Concentré, Arthur ne semblait plus s'occuper de son rival. Ni de ce qui l'entourait d'ailleurs. Il était uniquement centré sur son but. Prouver à Francis une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'était pas nul en magie. Il la ferait taire une bonne fois pour toute, cette stupide grenouille.

- Euh… Arthur…

-Chut ! Marmonna l'Anglais en fronçant les sourcils.

France avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Une ouverture était apparue au centre du cercle, et une masse rouge commençait à apparaître. Russie n'avait pas les cheveux rouges.

- Arthur…

- SHUT-UP !

Des éclairs sortir des tracés du cercle. Pas rassuré, Francis commença à reculer. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser faire son cadet. Mais Angleterre était trop concentré et, surtout, trop têtu pour l'écouter à présent. Les cheveux rouges commençaient à sortir du cercle, aussitôt suivis par une énergie noire d'encre. France hoqueta, il n'allait quand même pas… Il n'allait quand même pas réussir non ?! La fumée noire commença à envahir la pièce.

- Arthur ! Arrête ça !

- Mais tu vas te… Arthur s'arrêta tout net, en voyant l'étrange phénomène.

- Angleterre, arrête-moi ce stupide sort !

Le Français était vraiment paniqué là. Pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure, Arthur se fit la réflexion qui devait peut-être arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Soudain, l'énergie magique s'intensifia violemment. Angleterre éteignit sa magie, mais le processus continuait. Pire, l'énergie maléfique envahissait de plus en plus la pièce. Vraiment plus sûr de lui, il commença à reculer. En ordonnant à Francis de sortir, sans faire de commentaires. Soudain, un étau de fumée noir l'enserra. Le faisant tomber à terre.

- C'est trop tard, Angleterre, bien trop tard.

La voix avait sonné comme un coup de tonnerre. Les deux nations restèrent immobiles, comme tétanisées par ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt une forme apparue, mais elle était totalement enveloppée de la magie ténébreuse. Seuls les cheveux rouges sang ressortaient. L'étau autours du corps de l'Anglais se resserra. L'Anglais étouffa un cri de douleur, sentant son souffle s'amenuiser petit à petit.

- Pauvre petit Angleterre. Encore une fois, ton imbécillité t'attire des ennuis. C'est pathétique

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui je suis ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir le savoir, misérable petite nation. Tu pourrais bien avoir une désagréable surprise.

Francis ne bougeait plus. Il était comme cloué sur le sol par une force mystérieuse. Son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'une terrible catastrophe allait bientôt arriver. Le corps de la nation anglaise fut alors soulevé dans les airs.

-Je ne te tuerais pas tout de suite, n'ai crainte. Avant, nous allons-nous amuser un peu. Angleterre est ton rival, si je ne m'abuse. Ce spectacle devrait être à ton gout.

Le corps d'Angleterre fut balancé à droite, à gauche. Chaque coup le faisait crier de douleur, et lui faisait cracher une gerbe de sang. Son énergie verte l'entourait, tentant de le délivrer de cette emprise. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les appels de Francis lui semblaient de plus en plus lointains. Allait-il mourir ?

-Quel dommage, la terrible nation anglaise, l'ancien maitre des Sept Mers n'est pas capable de se libérer de mon emprise. C'est affligeant… Et dire que… Le corps d'Arthur fut violemment projeté au plafond et retomba sur le sol.

-Qui… Es… Tu… Arthur essaya de se relever, et reçu l'aide de son rival.

-Tu perds vraiment la mémoire, mon pauvre Arthy. Si ce n'est pas malheureux.

-Qui que tu sois, je te somme de… Hurgh… Ses genoux flanchèrent et il s'affala sur le sol.

-Arthur ! Viens, sortons d'ici. C'est trop dangereux !

-Sortir d'ici ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à laisser mes proies s'en aller comme ça. Oh non, non, ça serait bien trop facile. Vous allez rester ici, et subir le sort que je vous infligerais.

La fumée commençait à s'estomper, et un visage commençait à apparaitre. Mais les nations étaient trop secouées pour le reconnaitre. La personne qui les regardait avait un sourire méprisant, et semblait se réjouir de leur situation catastrophique. C'était si jouissif, si bon de les voir ainsi. Quel dommage, de ne pas pouvoir faire durer ce moment éternellement. Il envoya violemment Arthur contre le mur derrière Francis. Un jet d'énergie vert feuille fonça sur lui, et traversa son nuage. Mais ça ne fit que l'estomper un peu plus, sans le blesser.

-Fr… Francis, fuit…

-Quoi ?

-Sors 'ici… Il est trop puissant, tu ne pourras rien contre lui.

-Comme c'est touchant… Ta possessivité est vraiment pathétique mon cher Angleterre. Vouloir garder ton cher rival pour toi tout seul. Si ce n'est pas malheureux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à moi tu ne le verras pas tomber. Tu serais mort avant !

-La… Arthur se releva, il respirait difficilement à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui continuait à l'étreindre.

-Oh oui, bat-toi.

-Francis, sors… L'énergie d'Arthur augmenta, parvenant petit à petit à se défaire de ses liens magiques.

Francis hésita encore, mais le regard que lui lança son rival le convainquit. Le cœur serré, il se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'eu franchit, un rideau de flamme recouvrit l'entrée. Quoiqu'il arrive, Angleterre ne pourrait pas fuir. Il serait obligé de faire face à son adversaire inconnu. Le visage celui-ci commençait à se découvrir. Laissant maintenant apparaitre des yeux bleus qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Son énergie magique continuait d'augmenter.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot si tu penses pouvoir me vaincre.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te ferais sortir d'ici.

L'autre étendit ses bras qui dépassaient du rideau de fumée. Deux orbes électriques de couleur noire apparurent, et commencèrent à grossir. Pendant ce temps. Une boule de lumière verte était apparue dans les mains d'Angleterre.

-Tu sais, pour te récompenser je vais consentir à un petit présent.

-Garde tes sarcasmes, et retourne d'où tu viens !

-Oh, mais j'y retournerais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Retourne vers ton maitre, créature des Enfers !

Il s'apprêta à lancer sa boule, il y avait mis toutes ses forces. Toute son énergie. S'il échouait, il ne pourrait plus rien faire, et serait à sa merci. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le renvoyer d'où il venait, il le fallait. Un rire sadique résonna. Arthur respira un bon coup, et lança en guise de provocation.

-L'Angleterre n'a jamais été vaincue sur son propre territoire, et ce jour ne fera pas exception.

Alors qu'il allait lancer sa magie contre son assaillant, celui-ci lui découvrit totalement son visage. Sa surprise fut telle, que sa boule s'évapora instantanément. Il n'eut pas le temps de les voir arriver, que les deux orbes électriques le touchèrent. Tout son corps fut paralysé et une incroyable douleur l'envahit. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, il ne parvint pas à se relever. Vaincu, il avait été vaincu.

-Ce jour est une exception Iggy, l'Angleterre vient d'être battue. Et je vais me faire un plaisir, de te mettre à mort.

-Comment peux-tu…

Une lame de ténèbres apparue alors au-dessus de lui. Non il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Il essaya de bouger un bras, mais en vain. Il était tel un pantin de bois à qui on avait coupé les ficelles. Son adversaire allait l'achever, sans qu'il ne puisse tenter de se défendre. Alors que la lame magique allait s'abattre sur lui, une énergie bleue l'entoura. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle d'Irlande, la sienne était bleu marine. Celle-ci était turquoise.

-C… Comment ? S'étonna son adversaire.

Lorsqu'il était monté au rez-de-chaussée, Francis n'était pas allé plus loin. Il était resté près de la porte, écoutant ce qu'il se passait. Il avait peur, très peur. Si seulement les frères ainés d'Arthur pouvaient être là ! Mais il était seul avec Arthur et… Cette chose. Le cri d'Angleterre résonna alors. Puis, plus rien.

-Arthur ! Arthur ! Il commença à frapper contre la porte, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

Son cœur était oppressé, les choses allaient mal pour son rival. Il avait déjà été bien malmené par son adversaire tout à l'heure. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser tout seul. Il continua à tambouriner contre la porte, appelant désespérément son rival de toujours. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une énergie magique commençait à apparaitre autours de lui. Soudain, le Français se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

-Arthur… Arthur, je t'en prie… Ne meurt pas, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir…

En larmes, il plaqua ses mains contre la porte en hurlant « Ne t'avise surtout pas de mourir Angleterre ! » A ce moment-là, son énergie bleue traversa la porte et alla entourer le rival de son maitre. France n'était conscient de rien, et continua à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement inutile en ce moment même. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir venir en aide à Arthur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir cette saleté de porte ! Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer au plus profond de lui-même qu'Arthur ne meure pas.

« Cette magie… »

Cette magie rappelait quelque chose à Angleterre. Une impression de forêt où des pas bruissaient sur les feuilles mortes. Une odeur de passé révolu, qui semblait renaitre en ce moment-là. Il se sentait bien, comme protéger par un voile doux et chaud. Son corps s'endormait peu à peu, tandis que l'autre portait ses mains à son visage. En proie à une terrible souffrance.

-Argh ! Arrête… Tu n'as pas le droit !

A qui parlait-il, il ne savait pas. Et il était trop faible pour ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit, tandis que la douce lueur continuait de l'envelopper. Son adversaire baissa alors les yeux vers lui, et cracha par terre. Avant de proférer d'une voix doucereuse et dénuée de pitié.

-Tu as de la chance, misérable Angleterre. Mais ne croit pas t'en être tiré. Un jour viendra où tu verras tous ceux qui te sont chers mourir devant tes yeux. Et à ce moment-là, je viendrais et te tuerais comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps !

Sur ce, une espèce fumée noire enveloppa l'assaillant et il disparue comme il était apparu. La barrière de flammes qui bloquait la porte disparue à son tour, et France fit irruption dans la pièce. Il poussa un cri de peur lorsqu'il vit son rival de toujours allongé sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos.

-Arthur !

Il courut vers son rival, et prit son corps entre ses bras. Angleterre respirait encore, mais très faiblement. Il sentait à peine son corps se soulever. L'Anglais avait aussi l'air choqué, mais il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il était trop faible. Il avait tout donné pour vaincre son ennemi, et il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à un coup de chance.

-Angleterre, dit quelque chose !

- … Frog…

La nation blonde fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, et s'évanouit pour de bon. Francis tenta en vain de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien, il souleva le corps de son rival et alla l'allonger dans sa chambre. Le contrecoup des évènements lui tomba dessus sans prévenir, et il commença à pleurer. Il se reprit très vite, et la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'appeler Ecosse. Le rouquin allait sûrement être infernal à l'égard de son frère, mais il était trop dépassé par les évènements et la situation lui paraissait trop grave pour prendre ce fait en compte. Il attrapa le téléphone d'Angleterre et composa le numéro de Gwenaël.

-Gwen ? Tu es là ?

-Ben dit-donc, tu as une toute petite voix France. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? La voix de l'Écossais soulagea le Français.

-Il faut que tu viennes chez Arthur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fichu encore cet abruti de raton-laveur à poil jaune. Maugréa Ecosse.

-Gwen, je t'en prie. C'est très important.

-Qu'il se débrouille. Pas envie de réparer ses erreurs moi, le soupir plein de larmes qu'il entendit le désarçonna, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mais Francis ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Mais pourquoi il c'était tourné vers celui des frères britanniques avec lequel il était le plus proche ? Il aurait mieux fait de parler à Tristan d'abord. Pays-de-Galles était le plus compréhensif, même s'il était peut-être celui des trois qui avait le plus de raison de détester son frère. Il appela donc le Gallois, qui lui promit d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. Il lui conseilla aussi de ne plus s'approcher d'Arthur, tant qu'il n'était pas là. On ne savait jamais.

Galles arriva quelques heures plus tard, suivit par Ecosse qui s'était décidé à venir dès que son ami lui avait raccroché au nez. Il aurait bien piqué une petite crise, si France n'avait pas eu l'air aussi perdu. Pendant qu'il essayait de le réconforter, Tristan monta à l'étage examiner Angleterre. Mais il ne trouva rien, à part qu'il avait été frappé par un sortilège très puissant. Après lui avoir lancé quelques sorts de soin, il redescendit.

-Il était dans sa cave quand ça a dégénéré ?

-Oui… Je n'ai pas réussi à voir celui qui nous a attaqués, il était recouvert d'une épaisse fumée. Je n'ai rien pût faire pour l'aider…

-Hum…

-Il va bien ?

-Il risque de mettre un certain temps avant de s'en remettre. Gwen, vient avec-moi. On va inspecter sa cave. Il doit y avoir des indices.

-Quelle idée aussi de vouloir invoquer des démons. Il fallait bien que ça lui retombe sur le nez un jour. Marmonna le rouquin.

Les trois nations descendirent dans la cave. Les magiciens notèrent la présence de brûlures autours de la porte. Vestige d'un sortilège lancé par l'un des deux combattants sans doute. Pendant qu'Écosse inspectait la pièce, Galles examinait le cercle magique qu'avait utilisé l'Anglais. France les regardait faire.

-Rien de bien changé à première vue. On pourrait croire qu'il c'est tout simplement planté dans son sort.

-Gwen, tu ne sens pas ? Lâcha le cadet, qui c'était tout soudainement raidi.

-Si ça sent le brûlé.

-Non pas ça, je parle des énergies qu'il y a dans cette pièce.

Les deux autres regardèrent le blond avec un air interrogateur. Puis, Gwen se concentra et étendit son énergie rouge autours de lui. Contrairement à Galles, qui était très sensibles aux énergies des gens, il avait besoin de plus de concentration pour les détecter. Mais oui, cette énergie ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la voir ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a invoqué la tête de paillasson ? Lâcha-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cette chose était très puissante. C'est la première fois que je vois une énergie pareille. Souffla Galles en croisant les bras.

-Mais… Elle est partie à présent ? Elle ne pourra pas revenir ? S'inquiéta Francis.

Les deux Britanniques échangèrent un regard incertain. Puis, Tristan se retourna vers le cercle magique. Les sourcils froncés. Son frère s'approcha de lui, et fixa aussi le cercle. Enfin le Gallois lâcha.

-Si tu veux mon avis Gwen. Quelque chose me dit, que nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge avec cette histoire.

Pendant ce temps, sur un autre continent. Kiku gisait sur le sol, une mare de sang autours de lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'apercevoir de quelque chose, que quelqu'un lui avait donné un solide coup de katana, créant une longue estafilade sanglante sur son dos. Ce fut Chine qui le trouva, à demi-mort. Yao avait crié de surprise, puis s'était précipité vers son ancien protégé pour le soigner.

* * *

Eh beh, ça commence fort hein :/ La fic à peine commencée et déjà deux nations à terre (et croyez moi si je vous dit que les dégâts ne font que commencer, là c'est un aperçu) Qui est donc ce mystérieux ennemi qui a réussi à mettre à mal deux nations en l'espace d'une journée? Arthur le connait, et ça l'a choqué. Et pour cause... (NB: vous connaissez aussi le méchant pour indice) Allez, la suite au prochain épisode ^^


	2. Inquiétude

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

C'est moi :D. Je ne sais pas si des gens l'attendaient, mais si ça intéresse. Voici le deuxième chapitre de Domination. Vous avez du retard par apport à retard, vu que je suis déjà au sixième chapitre (au moins, j'ai de l'avance en cas de panne) Les choses continuent à se corcer pour les nations, et ça ne fait que commencer. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude**

-Alfred, tu es là ?

Canada venait de rentrer dans la maison de son frère ainé. Elle était étrangement calme. D'habitude, il y avait toujours du bruit. Il aimait bien le silence, mais là il aurait clairement préféré entendre du bruit. Peut-être était-ce lié aux agressions d'Angleterre, France et Japon deux jours plus tôt, le premier et le dernier étaient toujours dans les vapes d'ailleurs, mais il se sentait oppressé.

-Amérique ?

Il trouva enfin son frère, assis sur l'une des chaises de sa cuisine. Il semblait pensif, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Lorsque son frère l'appela, l'Américain sursauta. Une étrange lueur passa alors dans ses yeux, et Matthew eut l'impression de voir ses cheveux changer de couleur. Il secoua la tête, il perdait la tête ce n'était pas possible. Il alla s'assoir à côté de son ainé.

-Je ne t'avais pas entendu, Mattie. Tu vas bien ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Arthur.

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé, hein ?

Canada secoua négativement la tête. Il savait que Francis était très inquiet pour la santé de son rival. Même si les frères Kirkland, Liam avait fini par être mis au courant, assuraient qu'il allait refaire surface, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Quant à Japon… Chine refusait de donner plus de détails sur son état de santé. Deux pays attaqués en l'espace d'une journée, ça faisait peur quand même.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Kiku ?

-Bien sûr que si, il serra les dents, mais je sais qu'il va s'en sortir. Ils sont solides.

-Pourquoi ont-ils été attaqués à ton avis ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

-Je n'en sais rien. Alfred détourna les yeux, en réprimant un tremblement.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-… Je ne risque rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton badin. Matthew soupira. Au fond, pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça ? Alfred était l'Hyperpuissance du monde. Pour lui, rien ni personne ne pourra lui résister. Il était un héros, il le répétait suffisamment souvent. Ils continuèrent à discuter, soudain l'Américain se raidit. Canada lui parla, mais il ne réagit pas. Soudain, Alfred se tordit de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

-ALFRED !

_Seul, il était seul dans cet univers sombre. Il essayait en vain de se repérer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait très peur, car il sentait qu'un grand danger planait. Il continua d'avancer dans le noir, quand soudain il trébucha et eut l'impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fond. Il finit par atterrir sur quelque chose de dur et se retrouva coller au sol._

_« Au secours ! »_

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Comme toutes les fois où il avait essayé d'appeler à l'aide. Il se sentait tellement seul. Et il voyait l'Autre parler à ceux qui lui étaient proches. Les pauvres ne se doutaient de rien, il lui parlait comme s'il s'agissait de lui. Il avait envie de leur crier de fuir, de ne pas le laisser s'approcher d'eux ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il criait, seul l'écho lui répondait. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire… »_

_Soudain, une forme apparue devant-lui. C'était son portrait craché à quelques exceptions près. Un sourire diabolique ornait ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la nation collée au sol, et la souleva très facilement par le col. Il le regarda d'un air supérieur, et la nation soutint son regard. Pas question de se laisser intimider, non mais oh ! L'autre éclata de rire, et dit d'un air méprisant._

_-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta combativité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps je suppose._

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je suis toi voyons. Tu ne le vois donc pas ?_

_-C'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas être moi. Sors de mon corps immédiatement ! _

_-Ton corps ? Si c'était vraiment le tient, ils se seraient aperçus depuis longtemps de ma supercherie. Au lieu de ça, tout le monde continue à faire comme si de rien n'était. N'est-ce pas la preuve que nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne ?_

_-… Ils finiront par s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne va pas._

_-Certes. Mais dans ce cas comment réagiraient-ils dans ce cas-là ? Je vais te faire une petite démonstration. Voyons-voir comment il réagira._

_-Non ! Laisse-le tranquille !_

_La nation sauta sur son geôlier qui s'apprêtait à blesser la nation qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que son corps. Soudain, la nation prisonnière senti le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et se mit à tomber dans ce qui lui semblait être un véritable gouffre. Pendant ce temps, des images peu radieuses de son passé défilait devant lui. Et toujours cette voix doucereuse qui lui susurrait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exister, car sa présence n'était que synonyme de souffrance pour tous ceux s'attachant à lui. _

-M'enfin Lulu, tu es fou ! Ton Troll a bien failli m'arracher le bras !

-Tu n'as qu'à dire moins de bêtises, répliqua le Norvégien d'un ton froid, et ne m'appelle pas Lulu. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-T'as voulu me tuer, c'est ça hein ? Scanda le Danois qui n'avait rien écouté.

Suède avait décidé de faire des travaux dans la maison qu'il occupait avec Finlande et Sealand. Tino avait invité les trois autres Nordiques à se joindre à eux pour leur prêter main forte. Danemark était surtout venu pour enquiquiner Berwald, Lukas parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Islande lui, s'était contenté de suivre Norvège. Et là, le magicien de la glace venait d'attaquer le géant danois, sans doute une de ses remarques qui ne lui avait pas plût.

-Niels, tais-toi. Le Suédois assena un coup de poing sur le crâne de son rival.

-Hey, doucement toi ! J'te rappelle que je suis venu pour t'aider, alors essaye de te contrôler !

-Si tu es venu, c'est uniquement pour m'embêter. Crétin.

-Peut-être, et alors ? Je suis venu quand même !

Les deux géants du grand Nord se mirent à se battre sous le regard blasé de Lukas. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles. Parfois, il se demandait comment il arrivait à les supporter. Voilà longtemps qu'il aurait pût les calmer définitivement à l'aide de son compagnon vert barbu. L'arrivée de Tino, Peter et Johann stoppa nette la dispute. Le Finlandais avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le plus grand des Nordiques.

-Une réunion urgente de la communauté mondiale a été décidée pour demain. Apparemment, il se passe des choses graves dans le monde.

-Une nation a encore été attaquée ? Ou alors ça concerne la situation mondiale ?

-Il ne l'a pas précisé Niels.

-Oh dit maman, je peux venir avec vous ? Je ne vous dérangerais pas, promit. Je veux juste voir Raivis.

-Se sera des discussions de grandes personnes Sealand, tu risques de t'ennuyer là-bas. Reste plutôt avec Lukas et Johann.

-NAN ! Je veux voir Lettonie !

Danemark ne pût s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur l'entêtement de ce gamin. Ce à quoi Suède répondit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour savoir d'où ça lui venait. Pendant ce temps, Finlande arriva à un compromis avec son fils adoptif. Il voulait bien l'emmener, mais il resterait sage pendant toute la réunion. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la salle, sinon il sévirait. L'enfant hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

-J'espère bien, parce que tu n'auras qu'une seule chance.

-…

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Alfred et Matthew. Canada avait paniqué en voyant son frère qui restait obstinément sur le sol. Il avait soupiré de soulagement, lorsqu'il avait fini par se relever. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé, il lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais que le héros allait bien, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Son frère ne fut pas convaincu, mais préféra ne rien dire. Matthew voulu appeler Francis et les frères d'Arthur, mais Amérique réussi à l'en dissuader. Il le prit dans se bras pour le réconforter. Le plus jeune le laissa faire, percevant quand même un léger tremblement chez son frère.

-Rien, arrête de t'inquiéter. Lui avait-il répondu laconiquement.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'inquiéter justement. Mais Canada était comme les autres. Il n'était pas capable de prévoir l'avenir. Et les seules personnes qui aurait pût le renseigner sur l'identité de celui qui avait attaqué deux nations, étaient victimes elles-mêmes. Tous les autres pays continuaient de s'interroger sur l'identité de cet agresseur invisible.

Quelques jours plus tard, à New-York, la réunion des membres de l'ONU allait bientôt commencer. Comme prévu, Peter était là, il était en train de discuter avec Lettonie. Le jeune Letton n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, pourtant le Russe était installé à l'autre extrémité de la table. Entre ses deux sœurs. Etais-ce à cause à cause de ces précédentes attaques ? Toutes les autres nations avaient aussi l'air inquiet.

-France, puis-je savoir ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Allemagne désigna Gwenaël, installé à côté du Français.

- Arthy étant toujours dans les vapes, c'est moi qui représente le Royaume-Uni. Je suis le plus vieux de nous trois, c'est normal. Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? Ça bouscule tes habitudes de voir un rouquin ? Répliqua L'Écossais sur le ton de la provocation.

Ludwig préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que l'Écossais n'avait pas encore pardonné ses actions de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il commençait tout juste, mais il restait du boulot. Francis posa une main sur le bras de son cousin pour le calmer. Quant à Irlande, il regardait son jeune frère faire, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas Ludwig.

-Bon, l'Allemand soupira déjà fatigué, nous pouvons commencer je suppose. Comme vous devez le savoir, quelque chose ou quelqu'un prend un malin plaisir à attaquer des pays. Deux d'entre nous ont déjà été blessés. Nous devons essayer de réunir des informations sur cet agresseur avant qu'il ne recommence.

-Non mais genre, Allemagne, pourquoi tu ne laisse pas Francis parler ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est genre, totalement, le seul témoin que nous ayons, quoi. Interrompit Pologne.

Le Polonais, assis à côté de son ami Lituanien, darda un regard interrogateur sur France. Tous les autres suivirent son regard, tandis qu'un Allemand levait les yeux au ciel, et qu'un invité indésirable émettait un « Kesese ! » Visiblement très amusé de voir son frère interrompu de cette manière.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconte, je ne l'ai pas très bien vu. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, qu'il doit maitriser la magie. Des pouffements le firent taire.

-Tu vas bientôt nous dire que c'était un magicien ? Tu passes trop de temps avec les frères Britanniques mon pauvre.

-QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT LES FRERES BRITANNIQUES ! Brailla Ecosse.

-Laisse tomber brother, c'est comme ça à chaque fois. Le temporisa Liam.

-Je suis d'accord avec Brésil, ce n'est pas absolument pas le moment de plaisanter.

-Je ne plaisante pas Autriche, laissez-moi finir au moins. Protesta Francis.

-Allemagne, fait le taire qu'on passe à autre chose !

-Ceci est une est une discussion sérieuse, ce n'est pas le moment de dire des âneries.

France leva les yeux au plafond, tandis que l'Ecossais se retenait difficilement de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, et que Liam poussait un soupir blasé. Les Nordiques, même Norvège ne dirent rien, pourtant eux aussi connaissaient la magie. Francis termina quand même son récit, puis se rassit sur sa chaise.

-Vééé, c'est terrible, Angleterre n'a rien pût faire contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire fratello ? Et s'il nous attaque ?

-Angleterre n'est pas le plus fort d'entre nous. Lança Irlande.

-Tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis de fadaises sans queue ni tête.

Puis tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire. Ce fut bientôt un brouhaha monstre et quelques bagarres débutèrent. C'est ce moment là que choisi France pour s'intéresser à Alfred. Il était sagement assis sur sa chaise, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Etrange, il se serait plutôt attendu à l'entendre crier un truc genre « LE HEROS SAUVERA LE MONDE ! » Mais là, rien du tout. Il mit ça sur son inquiétude pour Arthur et Kiku, les deux grands absents de cette réunion. Soudain, quelqu'un osa dire que tout ça c'était du pipeau. Le « ARUUUUUUUUUU ! » qui suivit les fit tous taire, et un petit Chinois très en colère grimpa sur la table.

-Qui a osé dire que l'attaque de Japon n'est qu'un canular ? Qu'il se dénonce aru ! Il brandit son wok, prêt à s'en servir pour assommer quelqu'un.

Bien sûr personne ne se désigna. Et chacun repris ses chicaneries avec une autre nation. Personne ne remarqua le départ de Norvège, peut-être que la situation le fatiguait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'égosillement, Allemagne réussi à faire taire tout ce beau monde. Il fut décidé d'une petite pause dans cette réunion aussi inutile que les autres. Sealand pris la main de Raivis et l'entraina à l'écart. Il savait que Finlande lui avait demandé de rester prêt de lui ou d'un des pays scandinaves, mais Lettonie était son ami. Il pouvait bien passer du temps avec lui.

- Allez vient, allons jouer un peu.

-Les pauses ne durent pas longtemps, tu sais. Nota le brun.

-Pas grave ! On reviendra à temps pour la réunion.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune nation se laissa entrainer par la micro-nation. Ils s'éloignèrent imprudemment des Nordiques, et s'enfoncèrent dans le bâtiment. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils ressentirent soudain un frisson glacé dans leurs dos. Leur corps se paralysa, et un rire machiavélique retenti.

-Ce n'est pas prudent de s'éloigner comme ça des grandes personnes. Qui sait sur qui vous pouvez tomber. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes entre mes mains. Sa langue claqua comme un fouet, les effrayant tous deux.

-Qui… Commença Sealand.

-Au fait, vous pouvez crier et appeler au secours autant que vous voulez. J'ai fait en sorte à ce que personne ne nous entende.

Ils ne reconnaissaient pas cette voix. Pourtant, seule une nation pouvait pénétrer dans cette partie du QG. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ? Si seulement ils pouvaient tourner la tête. Mais leurs corps refusaient obstinément de bouger. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et l'Autre posa une main sur leur tête. Lettonie ne pût retenir un frisson de peur, tandis qu'il caressait leurs masses chevelues. Leur assaillant prononça des paroles dans une langue inconnue d'une voix doucereuse. Les corps des deux nations s'amollirent.

-Vous servirez d'exemple. Ils apprendront à me craindre comme leur pire cauchemar.

Les deux petits corps s'effondrèrent. L'Autre les retint par le col, avant de les laisser tomber mollement sur le sol. Il les domina de toute sa hauteur, et esquissa un sourire mauvais. Avec ça pas de doute, ils commenceront à le craindre. Il était quand même capable d'en attaquer deux d'un coup, au cœur du QG de l'ONU.

-Dormez bien les petits. Peut-être quelqu'un daignera-t-il de venir vous chercher. Il tourna les talons, et s'en alla.

Allemagne n'était pas très content. Ils avaient pourtant décidé de d'accorder dix minutes de pause, c'est tout. Alors pourquoi y en avait-il qui avait mis un quart d'heure avant de revenir ? Et il manquait encore Lettonie et la jeune micro-nation qui trainait généralement dans les jambes des pays Scandinaves. Finlande était en train de râler à l'encontre de son fils adoptif. Il avait dû se perdre dans le QG. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'éloigner.

-Norvège, tu es dans les derniers à être revenu. Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Lukas.

Mais ni Norvège, ni aucune autre des nations retardataires ne l'avait vu. Alfred laissa échapper son rire particulier, et assura Tino que son fils adoptif ne risquait pas de quitter le QG sans être vu par les gardes dehors. Et que s'il n'était pas revenu à la fin de la réunion, il irait le chercher et le retrouverait.

-I'M A HEROS !

-Tu es surtout un petit crétin ! Répliqua une nation.

La réunion se passa, et ni Sealand, ni Raivis ne refirent surface. On organisa des groupes de recherche, et on les retrouva sans connaissance, à l'endroit même où leur attaquant les avait abandonnés. Ils étaient toujours vivants. Mais les trois magiciens présents sentirent des traces de magie. Gwenaël aurait même juré que c'étaient les mêmes que celles qu'il avait senti chez Arthur. France ne sentait rien, mais une faible aura magique commençait à l'entourer.

-Alors, que penses-tu de ça ? Ces abrutis ne sont toujours pas capables de m'identifier.

_La nation prisonnière grogna un peu, et essaya de bouger. Mais des liens invisibles retenaient fermement. Il avait assisté impuissants à toutes les actions du démon. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir les aider, où au moins les prévenir. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder, et espérer que quelqu'un comprenne. L'Autre lui releva brutalement le visage pour le forcer à le regarder._

_-Je te le dit. Tant que Japon et Angleterre seront dans les vapes, je pourrais faire tout ce que je voudrais, sans crainte. Il me suffira juste de ne laisser aucun témoin derrière moi. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La nation de répondit pas. Des images douloureuses commençaient à défiler dans son esprit. Des images de son passé. Des images des crimes que pourrait commettre l'autre avec son corps. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses paupières, il ferma les yeux pour les retenir._

_-Ils devraient me remercier, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, je leur rends un fier service._

_-Tait-toi… Il savait ce qu'il allait dire, il le lui avait répété suffisamment de fois._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu ne supportes pas d'entendre la vérité sur toi ? Tu ne supportes pas de savoir que tu pourrais être responsable des souffrances de ceux qui sont proches de toi !_

_-SILENCE ! LAISSE-MOI !_

_L'autre ne se fit absolument pas prier. Il disparut soudainement, laissant le pays captif, prisonnier de sa douleur._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au Japon. Dans un hôpital de Tokyo.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller Chine ?

-Je l'espère Taïwan-aru.

-Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien…

Taïwan et Chine étaient réunis autours de Japon. Le Nippon avait le teint très pâle. On l'avait amené en catastrophe, et il n'avait pas bougé depuis. La famille asiatique se reléguait pour veiller sur lui, Hong-Kong et Corée étaient partis chercher des boissons à la cafétéria. Yao et Meï-Li étaient restés dans la chambre de Kiku.

- Le coupable doit être très rapide. Personne ne l'a vu sortir de la pièce… Rumina Chine.

-Peut-être que Japon nous en dira plus.

- J'espère. Je lui apprendrais à s'en prendre à une nation aru !

Chine était peut-être en froid avec son petit frère adoptif, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer très protecteur quand il lui arrivait quelque chose. Le coupable n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Taïwan elle se contentait de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes après que le jeune Japonais ait été emmené à l'hôpital. Yao lui avait tout expliqué d'une voix blanche et, sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les informations, l'avait trainée avec lui. Corée et Chao étaient arrivés peu après.

-Chine ? Fit Hong-Kong en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui ?

-Les médecins disent que les visites sont finies. Nous devons quitter la chambre.

Les quatre Asiatiques sortirent. Laissant, à regret, leur frère tout seul. La nuit tomba, et Japon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pourquoi était-il dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors. Oui, c'est vrai… Il…

-Alors, on est réveillé Kiku.

Japon chercha qui lui avait parlé, et croisa un regard rouge sang. L'inconnu était replié dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et son visage n'était éclairé que par quelques lueurs argentées qui provenaient de la fenêtre. Mais il le reconnu quand même. C'était lui ! Celui qui l'avait attaqué !

-Quel dommage que tu puisses me dénoncer. Le petit jeu s'arrêterait maintenant. Il s'approcha du Nippon, et une lueur sanglante s'échappa de ses mains.

-Que…

-Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Je vais juste t'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il posa délicatement la main sur le visage de Japon. La nation qui occupait normalement ce corps ne pourrait pas intervenir. Il avait pris plus de précautions que la dernière fois. Le pays captif ne pourrait rien pour Kiku. Des filets de lumières rougeâtres parcoururent le corps du brun pendant un long moment. Puis, le démon disparu. Tout redevint calme, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Canada a déjà été avancé comme coupable potentiel (j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs?) Vous avez d'autres propositions?


	3. Les choses n'avancent pas

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas

Troisième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Chapitre 3 : Les choses n'avancent pas**

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivé ! Il n'était pas comme ça quand nous sommes partis, aru ! Scandait Chine depuis un bon moment.

-Les infirmières et les médecins affirment que personne n'aurait pût entrer dans cet hôpital sans être vu par l'un ou l'autre des caméras de sécurité. Fit Hong-Kong.

-Alors comment ils expliquent ça ?!

-Par un procédé pathologique compliqué… En fait je n'ai pas réussi à retenir les mots qu'ils ont utilisés…

Quand la petite famille asiatique était arrivée au chevet du Japonais, ils l'avaient trouvé allongé sur le lit. Les yeux vides et grands ouverts. Tout son corps était figé. Il aurait croisé le regard de la Méduse grecque, que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Yao avait tempêté pour qu'on lui explique clairement ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais on ne faisait que de lui donner des explications scientifiques et des hypothèses médicalement possibles. Ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver.

-Vous croyez que c'est l'ennemi qui lui a fait ça ? Supposa Taïwan qui était restée assise au chevet de son frère adoptif

-Comment aurait-il pût arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Kiku sans se faire remarquer ? Questionna Chao, dubitatif.

-C'est peut-être un ninja, s'écria le Coréen du groupe, ils sont très rapides et savent se rendre invisibles ! C'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais réussi à le voir.

-Mais… Francis ne nous a pas décri un ninja. Plutôt une sorte de… Magicien. Quant à Sealand et Lettonie…

-Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux. Il faudrait demander aux Nordiques, aru.

-Pourquoi s'en serait-il reprit à Japon ? Demanda soudain la Taïwanaise.

-Pour l'empêcher de parler ! Le coupable revient toujours vers sa victime, quand il ne veut pas qu'elle le dénonce. Japon est un témoin gênant pour lui. C'est dans tous les films policer du monde.

-Corée… Chine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu es incorrigible, aru !

Pendant quel les Asiatiques d'interrogeaient en vain sur le pourquoi du comment. La famille Nordique veillait toujours sur les deux dernières victimes de leur ennemi inconnu. Ils s'étaient relayés toute la nuit pour veiller sur eux. Norvège leur avait même jeté quelques sorts pour les aider à se remettre plus rapidement. Tino était le plus inquiet, et avait plusieurs failli piquer une crise de nerf monstrueuse. Suède lui c'était défoulé en se battant avec Danemark à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre Norvège ? Questionna le Finlandais.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pût. Si je connaissais au moins la nature du sort qu'il leur a jeté… Mais je ne ressens rien.

-C'est peut-être un sortilège soporifique ? Ou alors, un sort très difficile à détecter.

-J'ai TOUT essayé Niels. Grinça Lukas.

Les Nordiques étaient bien les seules nations, avec les Britanniques et France, à ne pas rejeter l'hypothèse du magicien. Mais malgré cela, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Raivis et Peter. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'ils dormaient. Mais un sommeil qui durait bien plus de douze heures, ce n'était pas très normal.

-Norvège, réessaye quelque chose. Demanda soudain Berwald.

-J'ai…

-Norvège. Le regard du Suédois était glacial.

-S'il te plaît Lukas. Fait-le. Renchérit Finlande

Norvège soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Puis, il leur demanda de se lever et de se replier au fond de la salle. Tous les Nordiques obéirent, et le Norvégien se plaça entre les deux lits et posa chacune de ses mains sur la tête des nations endormies. Il commença à réciter quelque chose dans une langue ancienne. Une lumière rouge apparue soudain.

-Mais, ça n'avait pas fait ça tout à l'heure ! S'exclama le Danois

Soudain, Ils furent violemment projetés en arrière par une mini onde de choc. Ils se relevèrent lentement, craignant une deuxième onde. Mais rien ne se produisit. Lukas se révéla incapable d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Les corps des deux petites nations étaient toujours inertes. Ça en devenait vraiment inquiétant.

-Qui que l'ennemi soi, il est très fort. Fut la seule chose que le Norvégien trouva à dire.

Du côté des frères Britanniques, Irlande et Galles surveillaient l'état de santé de leur jeune frère. Tandis qu'Ecosse entrainait Francis à la maitrise de la magie. Cette éventualité leur avait parût certaine, lorsque la magie de France avait accroché l'Ecossais au lustre du salon, alors qu'il était en train de se moquer méchamment d'Angleterre. Ce retrouvé pendu à plusieurs centimètres du sol n'avait pas du tout plût au rouquin. Là il était en train d'apprendre à France à créer une boule d'énergie entre ses mains.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Même Arthur y arrive ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je ne maitrise pas cette magie depuis aussi longtemps que vous. Protesta l'autre.

Francis arrivait à peu près faire apparaitre sa magie sous forme d'aura. Mais il ne la contrôlait pas vraiment, ce qui pouvait donner lieu à quelques résultats intéressants. Par exemple ? La première fois qu'il avait réussi à l'invoquer, il avait réussi à colorer les murs en bleu ciel. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Gwenaël.

-Allez, appelle ta magie. Et sans me faire part de ta créativité, même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Oh, ça va toi… Maugréa France.

Que lui avait-on dit déjà ? Ah oui, imaginer que sa magie était un court d'eau et faire comme si sa pensée était les vannes qui régulaient le débit. Il n'avait rien compris au début, mais commençait à s'y faire. Il ferma les yeux, imagina des vannes qu'il devait ouvrir petit à petit, et sa magie commença à apparaitre derrière-lui.

-Pas mal. Faudrait juste que tu apprennes à ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais ça, ça devrait venir avec la pratique. Commenta son cousin.

-Et après j'imagine un cercle avec de l'eau à l'intérieur. C'est ça ? Le Français avait toujours les yeux clos.

-C'est… Eh ! Reste concentré bon sang !

Un jet de magie était passé très prêt du crâne d'Ecosse et avait touché le mur derrière-lui. Cette fois, seule une petite portion murale devint d'un joli vert feuille. Ce qui fit rire le frère d'Arthur, qui imaginait la réaction de l'Anglais ronchon quand il apprendrait que France lui avait refait la décoration intérieure.

-N'empêche, du vert feuille sur du bleu ciel ce n'est pas très joli. Va falloir revoir tes gouts en matière de couleur.

-C'est fini oui… Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place.

Pouf ! Les murs se colorèrent d'un joli rouge orangé. Le Britannique esquissa un sourire fier. Francis soupira, puis réessaya une nouvelle fois. Il réussi bien à former une petite forme dans sa main. Mais elle se transforma bien vite en rayons qui filèrent un peu partout dans la maison de l'Anglais. Ecosse soupira, pensant que l'apprentissage promettait d'être long encore. Le Français haussa les épaules de découragement.

-Un jour, tu y arriveras France.

Des éclats de voix retentirent alors. Apparemment, un des rayons avait atteint l'étage du dessus. Et si on en croyait les cris d'Irlande, il l'avait surement touché. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et un Irlandais tout vert fit son apparition. Ecosse dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant le spectacle.

-Gwen, tu n'étais pas sensé mêler France à tes, il stoppa en voyant la couleur des murs, vous avez refait la décoration ou quoi ?

-C'est France qui l'a refaite. J'essaye de lui apprendre à former des boules d'énergies pour qu'il sache comment la concentrer à un endroit. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas glorieux, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Je fais ce que je peux. Et toi aussi tu as refait la décoration ! Protesta le blond.

-Ecosse, Tristan et moi allons avoir besoin de ton aide. Désolé France, on reprendra ton initiation plus tard.

-Vous voulez faire quoi ? Interrogea le rouquin.

-Je viens de me souvenir d'un sort qui pourrait accélérer le réveil de notre cher raton-laveur caractériel. Mais pour qu'il soit vraiment efficace, il faut que nous nous y mettions à trois.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment le réveiller ? Tant qu'il dort, on a la paix. Gwen eut un sourire mesquin.

-Si on veut en savoir plus sur celui qui l'a attaqué, on va avoir besoin de lui.

-Oh…

-Surtout que tu m'as bien dit que l'énergie autours de Lettonie et Sealand que l'on a ressenti, était la même que celle qui régnait dans sa cave.

-J'ai dit qu'elle y ressemblait, c'est tout.

-Mais si c'est bien la même, nous n'avons rien ressenti quand il a utilisé sa magie. Ça veut dire qu'il est suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir la dissimuler.

-D'accord, je vais vous aider… Gwenaël soupira, pas plus motivé que ça.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le Français.

-Oui, quand on aura fini, tu pourras le colorer en toutes les couleurs que tu souhaiteras. Le roux pouffa de rire.

-Bon, je vais faire du thé en attendant. Mais un jour, faudra m'expliquer d'où vient cette animosité envers votre jeune frère. Le latin s'éloigna.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, crois-moi. Souffla Irlande quand le blond ne pouvait plus les entendre.

-Allez, on y va ?

Les deux Britanniques remontèrent à l'étage, où les attendaient Pays de Galles. Ils expliquèrent au second né de Britannia ce qu'ils allaient faire, puis se disposèrent de part et d'autre du lit. Liam à gauche d'Angleterre, Tristan à droite, et Gwen se plaça devant le pied du lit. L'ainé donna le signal de départ, et ils allumèrent tous leurs magies qui entourèrent leur jeune frère. Les trois magies entourèrent la nation anglaise pendant un bon moment, avant de disparaitre.

-Voilà, d'ici trois ou quatre heures, il devrait refaire surface. Ce sortilège est vraiment puissant, celui qui a attaqué France et Angleterre doit vraiment être fort. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait, en faisant ça. Fit Tristan.

-Bah, encore quelqu'un que notre Iggy à énerver sans doute. Faut plus s'étonner avec lui.

-Dites les gars, cette énergie… Elle ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Irlande avait soudain l'air pensif et grave.

-Si, c'est vraiment le même que ceux que j'ai ressenti dans la cave d'Arthy et autours des corps des deux gamins.

-Idiot. Je ne parlais pas de ça. Réfléchissez donc un peu. Ça ne vous rappelle vraiment rien du tout ?

Les deux cadets fixèrent le regard scrutateur de l'ainé. Soudain, les yeux d'Ecosse s'illuminèrent. Maintenant qu'il en parlait… Lui aussi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré cette énergie. Mais c'était lointain, si lointain… Et puis, c'était lié à de douloureux souvenirs que les ainés des frères Britanniques préféraient garder pour eux. Au point qu'Arthur ne savait rien.

-Tu… Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est lui ! Ça y est, la mémoire du Gallois c'était réveillée à son tour.

-Il a été détruit il y a des siècles sous nos yeux ! Tu t'en souviens Irlande ! Il ne peut pas avoir survécu !

Il eut un gros blanc, aucun des trois ne voulaient admettre cette possibilité effrayante. Tristan n'en avait presque aucuns souvenirs, à part une énorme masse de cheveux roux s'effondrant devant lui. Et des cris de terreur d'enfants. Parfois, en faisant un gros effort, il parvenait à entendre la voix d'une femme.

-Nous en saurons plus avec le témoignage d'Arthur. Lâcha la nation galloise.

-Si… Si c'est vraiment lui… Le corps de l'Ecossais bouillait littéralement de rage, et l'air commençait à se réchauffer sérieusement.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait à l'étage. France terminait de préparer le thé, quand le téléphone sonna. Tout en s'amusant à imaginer Arthur hurlant contre lui parce qu'il allait prendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait, il prit le combiné pour répondre. La petite voix de Canada se fit entendre. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur et de Francis, et lui annonçait qu'il était venu en Angleterre, lui rendre une petite visite.

-Alfred devrait venir aussi. Il aura juste du retard. Termina-t-il.

-Il va peut-être aller s'empiffrer quelque part avant de venir, pouffa le blond aux yeux bleus, ce n'est pas grave. On l'attendra.

Pendant ce temps, en Asie. Dans l'hôpital de Tokyo.

Les médecins ne comprenaient pas. La seule théorie qu'ils étaient capables de sortir à maintenant. Etait que l'attaque subie par leur patient avait dû endommager certaines parties du corps de Kiku, ce qui s'était traduit à moyen terme par une paralysie totale de son corps et l'ouverture béante de ses yeux. Les nations asiatiques présentes les avaient laissé dire. Sans pour autant croire à toutes ses théories qui leurs paraissaient un peu fumeuse. Mais bon.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Kiku est dans un bel état. Lâcha le Coréen une fois que la horde de médecin soit partie, dépitée de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Je ne suis pas loin de croire en l'hypothèse de la magie seinseï. Avoua Hong-Kong.

Il avait quand même passé une partie de son existence avec Angleterre. Il avait donc des prédispositions à croire aux phénomènes magiques inexplicables avec la science humaine. Tout comme toutes les ex-colonies anglaises d'ailleurs. Mais les autres pays asiatiques refusaient cette éventualité.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ça ?

Soudain, Japon gémit. Attirant instantanément tous les regards sur sa personne. Sa capacité à se mouvoir semblait lui être revenue soudainement. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de se relever. Il regarda une par une toutes les nations présentes et les dévisagea longuement.

-Kiku-aru ! Je suis si content de te revoir éveillé ! S'exclama Chine.

-Kiku-aru ? C'est mon nom ?

-P… Pardon ?

-Excusez-moi mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

-QUOI ! Hurlèrent tous les asiatiques en chœur.

A ce moment-là une autre nation entra dans la chambre du Japonais. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un asiatique. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, y compris celui du Nippon. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette personne. Il y eu comme un instant de flottement. Personne ne sût vraiment comment réagir. Japon ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir lâcher l'arrivant des yeux.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Se hérissa enfin le Chinois

-J'ai bien le droit d'être ici non ? Je suis content de te voir éveillé Japon.

-J… Japon ? Pourquoi me donnez-vous le nom de mon pays ? Le brun avait vraiment l'air surpris.

-M'enfin Japon, tu nous reconnais non ? S'inquiéta le Coréen du groupe.

-Je suis désolé, et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ?

-Mais parce-que c'est ton nom !

-Kiku, intervint Taïwan, nous sommes des nations. Tu te souviens ? Nous sommes les représentants de différents pays. Toi tu es la nation japonaise. Et moi, je suis Taïwan. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce, où perçait l'inquiétude.

-Les nations sont des idées, des idéaux pour lesquels les peuples peuvent se battre. Moi je m'appelle Kiku Honda, je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

-Tu… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? Souffla Yao.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

-Je… Je… Son visage se tordit sous l'effet d'un gros effort.

-TU AS TOUT OUBLIE ! Paniqua Corée du Sud.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais je ne me souviens vraiment plus de rien. Je suis navré, vraiment navré.

-Au moins tu es toujours aussi poli. Plaisanta Hong-Kong, un peu inquiet.

Tout à leur discussion, les asiatiques n'avaient pas remarqué le départ de l'autre nation. Celle-ci c'était contenté de sourire, et était partie sans rien dire. Elle était rassurée maintenant. Kiku ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le sort avait même mieux marché qu'il l'espérait, vu qu'il lui avait effacé toute sa mémoire. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Il pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour torturer son prisonnier.

_« Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt viendra le moment de nous révéler au monde. Bientôt, tous verront le monstre qui se cache en toi. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps… Une simple question de temps…»_

En fait Kiku n'avait pas vraiment tout oublié. Un seul souvenir lui était resté. Celui d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux carmin, le regardant d'un air effrayant. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir ressenti un sentiment d'incompréhension et de détresse. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi le blond qui était entré tout à l'heure lui était-il si familier ? Le nom qu'avait dit le dénommé « Yao » ou « Chine » ne lui disait rien. Et puis, c'était quoi cet histoire de nation ?

-On a vraiment un gros problème. Je ne sais pas comment l'ennemi a fait, mais il a réussi à lui effacer toute sa mémoire. Il a même oublié son identité de nation. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta Corée, lorsqu'ils furent mis à l'écart par les médecins qui voulaient ausculter Kiku.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas Corée…

-Comment peut-il avoir tout oublié ? Demanda Meï-Li.

C'est à ce moment là que les médecins revinrent, et expliquèrent que le choc de l'attaque a dû provoquer un traumatisme crânien. Celui-ci avait entrainé une perte quasi-totale de la mémoire. Ils espéraient que cette amnésie ne soit que passagère. Les asiatiques s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Arthur ai pût voir son agresseur suffisamment longtemps pour s'en souvenir.

- Je me demande ce que fait Norvège.

-Il doit être plongé dans ses bouquins. Répondit Niels.

-Mais il en met un temps ! Il Pourrait au moins répondre quand on l'appelle.

Finlande était inquiet. Et quand il l'était, il perdait une bonne partie de sa patience. Il était en train de tourner en rond, ruminant contre son ami. Danemark était assis dans un coin de la pièce, tentant de réfréner son énervement. Lui aussi aimerait bien savoir ce que faisait le Norvégien. Berwald était debout, impassible.

* * *

Comme vous le voyez les choses ne vont pas en s'améliorant pour l'instant :/ Maintenant, Arthur est le seul qui pourrait nous dire qui est la nation qui l'a attaqué, lui, Japon, Lettonie et Sealand. Malheureusement, il est encore dans les vapes. Que ce passera-t-il au prochain chapitre? Et avez-vous encore des propositions pour la nation coupable?


	4. Dévoilement

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

Et le voici, le voilà, le quatrième chapitre de cette fic! A partir de maintenant, on passera aux choses sérieuses. Je n'aurais plus besoin de me retenir par crainte de vous révéler l'identité de la nation qui va poser... quelques problèmes (et c'est le cas de le dire) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

**Chapitre 4 : Dévoilement**

Depuis des années, des siècles, qu'il attendait ce moment. Ce moment où il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre ses projets avortés par cette nation qui c'était dressé sur son chemin. Ça c'était passé il y a bien longtemps, mais il ressentait encore l'amer gout de la défaite. Bah, il allait bientôt pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Elle n'était plus là pour l'arrêter à présent. Qui pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route ?

« Ceux qu'elle a laissé derrière elle, peut-être. »

Bah, ils ne pouvaient pas être bien dangereux pour lui. Elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à le vaincre, alors pourquoi eux y arriveraient-ils ? S'ils arrivaient à s'allier, ils réussiraient peut-être à faire sortir du corps de son prisonnier. Mais ils ne réussiraient pas à le vaincre. Juste à repousser sa domination sur la Terre de quelques siècles encore.

« Peut-être que… »

Oui, le blond qui avait sauvé Arthur alors qu'il allait le tuer pourrait être embêtant. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, mais ça avait été suffisant pour le déstabiliser et permettre à la nation prisonnière d'intervenir. Autant mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. C'est pour ça qu'il se rendait chez Arthur aujourd'hui. Il y serait forcément. Les frères Britanniques ne pourraient pas s'interposer. Il retourna dans le fort intérieur de son prisonnier.

_-Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous dévoiler. Autant passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite._

_-L… Laisse-les tranquille…_

_-Pas question. Il est temps pour moi de sortir de l'ombre où cette garce m'a jetée. _

_-Je ne te laisserais pas faire… Grinça la nation._

_-Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu m'arrêter ? Tes petits coups d'éclat n'ont pas réussit à les sauver totalement. Tu es trop faible maintenant. Et je ferais en sorte à ce que personne ne te vienne en aide. Seul, tu es aussi faible qu'un bébé à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère. Quelle déveine pour toi qui te crois si spécial._

_-Shut-Up !_

_-Te faire crier est toujours aussi simple._

Elle était si fragile cette pauvre nation. Elle qui se prétendait si forte ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce que bon lui semblait, personne n'était là pour se dresser sur son chemin. Personne ne pouvait la protéger. Elle était seule, et ne tarderait pas à céder définitivement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois dès à présent. Et il comptait bien s'amuser un peu en attendant.

Pendant ce temps, au Japon. Les médecins avaient autorisé Kiku à rentrer chez lui. Et vu qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'où il habitait, les autres nations asiatiques l'avaient raccompagnées chez lui. En chemin, ils avaient tout essayé pour réveiller la mémoire du Japonais. Ils lui avaient racontés l'histoire du Japon de A à Z, lui avaient sortis des anecdotes liées à leur famille. Mais rien à faire. La mémoire du brun restait obstinément close. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Kiku lui était de plus en plus perplexe, ile ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous croyez vraiment que revoir sa maison l'aidera à se souvenir ? Questionna Corée qui commençait à douter.

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer, répondit Yao, après tout nous n'y perdrons rien. Le plus important, c'est qu'il se souvienne.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pût tout oublier à ce point là. Soupira Meï-Li.

Une fois arrivé à la maison du Japonais, les asiatiques lui laissèrent quelques minutes pour bien explorer cet endroit, dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Le brun resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, essayant de se remémorer des souvenirs liés à cet endroit. Mais ce fut vain. Il se retourna vers les autres nations.

-Je suis vraiment navré, mais tout ceci ne me dit rien.

-Quoi ! Mais enfin Kiku c'est ton chez toi ! S'exclama Corée.

-Je vous crois, mais je suis bien incapable de me souvenir de quoique se soit.

-Mais fait un effort voyons ! Réfléchit ! Le Coréen commença à secouer Kiku.

-Arrête, Taïwan lui colla une baffe sur le crâne, il n'y peut rien.

Il fallait trouver une solution. Apparemment la présence de sa famille ne permettait pas à Kiku de recouvrer la mémoire. Peut-être que s'il voyait une nation avec qui ils s'entendaient bien ? Ils se dirent soudain que la nation qui était venue les voir à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, leur aurait été bien utile. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Le ventre de Hong-Kong se mit soudain à gargouiller.

-Oh, vous avez faim. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose, pour vous remercier de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi.

-C'est naturel, puisque nous sommes ta famille-aru.

A leur grande surprise. L'amnésique se dirigea droit vers sa cuisine. Il ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit, mais arrivait à trouver instinctivement la pièce dont il avait besoin. La force de l'habitude supposa la seule fille du groupe. Ou alors un début de réussite. C'est alors que Corée eut une idée.

-Et si nous nous mettions à table comme lorsque nous étions petits. Je me souviens, on se mettait toujours au même endroit. Ça lui rappellera peut-être des souvenirs.

-Bonne idée-aru ! Allez préparer la table, moi je vais l'aider-aru.

Les trois plus jeunes filèrent vers la table et bousculèrent la disposition des coussins pour faire comme quand ils étaient petits. Ils mirent un coussin en bout de table, destiné à Yao, Taïwan ce mettait à gauche du Chinois et Hong-Kong à côté d'elle. A droite il y avait Japon, puis Corée. Puis ils aidèrent à la préparation du repas.

-Non Francis, non. Liam se pinça le nez.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Attendons au moins qu'il sache la maitriser un peu.

-C'est original ces formes, avouez. Se moqua Ecosse.

Irlande s'était mis en tête de tester la puissance magique de France, grâce à un petit appareil sensé mesurer la puissance des sorts que le magicien lançait. Le problème… C'est qu'il fallait le viser cet objet, et projeter toute son énergie dessus. Et ce n'était pas gagné, à en juger les figures géométriques qui ornaient les murs du salon.

-Et y en a de toutes les couleurs en plus ! Renchérit le rouquin.

-Gwen… Les trois nations soupirèrent en chœur, fatiguée par l'humour de la nation rousse.

-Ben quoi ? Et je suis d'accord avec Galles. Qu'il apprenne d'abord à faire des boules d'énergies, on verra après.

-Si notre hypothèse est bonne, nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Nous devons savoir de quoi il est capable.

-Si notre hypothèse est bonne, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de lui ! Je le réduirais en cendre dès qu'il aura posé le pied sur le pas de la porte ! Explosa Gwenaël en serrant les poings.

France cligna les yeux, surpris par la violence avec laquelle son ami venait de proférer ses paroles. Il avait le regard haineux, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Irlande tira violemment une mèche de cheveux de son frère. Le Français voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais aucun des ainés Kirkland ne voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais pourquoi ? Si je peux vous aider, il faudrait m'en dire un peu plus sur notre ennemi. Et pourquoi savoir que c'est lui vous met dans cet état ?

-C'est… Compliqué à expliquer… Soupira Liam.

-Nous n'en parlons pas, même pas entre nous. Même Arthur ne sait rien. Compléta Galles.

Francis sentait une vague de tristesse dans les yeux des ainés Kirkland. Qui que soit la créature à laquelle ils pensaient, se souvenir d'elle était douloureux pour eux. Il se demandait ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Ça devait être ancien, si même Arthur ignorait son existence.

-Peu importe, Ecosse secoua la tête pour se reprendre, ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

-…

-Tu vas me viser ce truc, il désigna l'objet sensé mesurer la puissance magique, qu'on puisse savoir ce que tu as dans le ventre. C'est compris ?

-Si c'est lui, il est…

-Un jour peut-être, nous t'en parlerons. Intervint Tristan.

Sachant qu'ils étaient aussi têtus que son rival favori lorsqu'ils le voulaient, le blond se rendit. Après tout, il trouverait bien un moyen de savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui cacher. Tôt ou tard. Il se concentra donc une nouvelle fois, et refit apparaitre sa magie. Puis, il se força à mémoriser le tabouret juste devant lui, et le petit objet posé au milieu. Sa magie commença à se regrouper devant lui en une masse indistincte. Ils étaient arrivés au moment critique. Là où généralement, la magie explosait et allait refaire la décoration d'intérieure de la maison d'Angleterre. Ce fut ce qui manqua de se passer, mais le Français parvint à la contrôler difficilement.

-Oui c'est bien, continue ! L'encouragèrent les Britanniques.

Après un instant de flottement, la magie forma un cercle devant le blond aux yeux bleus. Puis, un jet d'énergie fonça vers l'objet qui se mit à briller et à aspirer la magie du Français. La nation resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que l'objet s'éteigne. Là il tomba à genoux sur le sol. La dépense d'énergie l'avait épuisé.

-Pas mal. Ta puissance magique atteint celle d'Écosse, commenta Irlande, tu es plus fort qu'Iggy.

-C'est toujours si fatiguant ?

-Non, là c'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué à utiliser autant d'énergie. Ça viendra.

-Quand tu la maitriseras mieux, on pourra enquiquiner Arthur. Hihihi.

France n'aimait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas la tension qu'il ressentait chez les trois frères qui l'inquiétait. Non, c'était autre chose. Un évènement terrible allait bientôt se produire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il savait qu'il raison.

-Arthur devrait être réveillé maintenant, nous allons pouvoir en apprendre plus sur notre ennemi. Annonça le Gallois.

Il échangea un regard avec ses ainés. Oui, ils pensaient la même chose. Il revoyait encore devant ces yeux ce petit être d'à peine 2 ans d'âge physique, se tenant debout dans l'herbe verte. Une expression d'une incroyable cruauté sur le visage. Cette vision l'avait marquée à vie. Surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il c'était passé après.

-MON LAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !

Le cri de joie de Francis les tira tous les trois de leurs souvenirs. Il était vraiment accro à son lapin, il fallait le croire. Et leur jeune frère l'était tout autant, ils le savaient, et s'amusaient à le taquiner avec ça. Ils adoraient voir Arthur s'égosiller, et chercher des excuses. Parfois il était si gêné qu'il en perdait son anglais. Et on avait alors le droit à un discours en plusieurs langues avant qu'il ne s'en aille plus ou moins dignement.

-ARTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Ledit Arthy n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'un poulpe semblait s'être attaché à lui. Comme d'habitude, il râla et essaya de décrocher son rival de son cou. Mais France avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu, qu'il refusait obstinément de lâcher prise. Se rendant enfin, Iggy passa même ses bras autours des épaules de son rival. Ce dernier fini par le lâcher.

-Comment tut te sens ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-… Francis… J'y pense ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi j'ai jamais sût que tu maitrisais la magie. Il le pinça à la joue.

-Aïeuh ! Je ne le savais même pas ! Elle c'est déclenchée toute seule, comme ça.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était instinctif !

-Ben…

-… Bon admettons, il lâcha la joue de son ancien rival, mais pourquoi elle ne c'est manifestée que maintenant ? Je te supporte depuis des siècles Francis, pourquoi ta magie ne c'est réveillée qu'à ce moment là ?

-Ben… Peut-être qu'avant je n'avais jamais été aussi près de te perdre… J'ai vraiment crût qu'il allait finir par t'avoir…

Angleterre ressembla soudainement à une tomate bien mûre, et ne résista même pas quand France se colla contre lui à nouveau. C'est alors que la magie de Francis s'éleva et commença à envahir la pièce. Arthur ressenti la même sensation de bien-être que la dernière fois. Tout son corps commença à s'abandonner à cette douceur. Mais pourquoi la magie du Français lui faisait-elle cet effet ? Soudain, quelque chose changea. L'énergie turquoise devint plus protectrice. France ce tendit.

-Oh non…

-Que…

_C'était il y a bien, bien longtemps. Les frères britanniques étaient encore très jeunes. Galles n'était qu'une petite nation de quatre ans d'apparence physique. Alors qu'il était en train de courir après un papillon, il avait entendu un cri d'enfant. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il était allez voir. Et il l'avait vu. Ce petit être blond, agenouillé sur le sol. La tête baissée. Il émettait des petits gémissements._

_-Tu vas…_

_Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que le plus s'était relevé. Il avait cessé de gémir, et se tenait bien droit sur l'herbe. Le vent commença à souffler, et une étrange énergie se fit sentir. Une aura puissante, écrasante. Tout semblait venir du petit qui leva alors les yeux vers la toute jeune nation galloise._

_-Mais !_

_-Hinhinhin… _

_Le rire sembla résonner de longues minutes sur cette plaine si calme auparavant. Le Soleil brillait intensément, contrastant avec le drame qui n'allait pas tarder à ce jouer. Le visage du petit était tordu dans un rictus démoniaque. Rictus d'autant plus choquant, qu'il c'était peint sur un visage angélique d'un tout petit de deux ans. Terrorisé, Tristan avait commencé à reculer. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas, qu'une énergie maléfique l'avait entouré. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

_Et de un._

Galles secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment sa rencontre avait l'Ennemi s'était passé exactement. Il était encore trop jeune à ce moment là et avait été vaincu si vite. Il pouvait imaginer ce qui avait pût se produire compte tenu de son caractère très craintif de l'époque et des descriptions que ses ainés lui avait faites. Gwenaël avait été le premier à arriver sur les lieux, vu qu'il était le plus proche. Mais il n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps.

-Vous avez senti ! S'exclama soudain l'ainé de la fratrie.

-Oui, cette énergie. C'est exactement la même que celle que j'ai ressenti dans la cave ! S'exclama le blond.

-Alors… C'est vraiment lui…

Les trois frères se placèrent devant l'escalier que France avait grimpé pour rejoindre Angleterre. Tous leurs muscles étaient tendus, à l'idée que ce soit cette créature là qui les menaçait. Ce démon qui en l'espace de quelques minutes, avait détruit une famille. Celui qui… Il y a des siècles…

_Comme dit précédemment, Ecosse avait été celui qui était arrivé sur les lieux du drame après Tristan. A son arrivée, l'enfant de deux ans était penché sur le corps de Galles et semblait lui aspirer son énergie. L'enfant de 6 ans resta coi devant ce profond changement chez cet enfant auparavant blond. Et qui avait maintenant les cheveux encore plus rouges que lui. Mais son étonnement disparu bien vite, quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire à son jeune frère. Son énergie magique, encore assez instable, apparu, et il lança une petite boule d'énergie vers l'enfant._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot ! _

_-… Toi…_

_La boule fut bloquée par un bouclier invisible avant de s'évaporer. Puis, le petit de 2 ans leva ses yeux, où une lueur cruelle brillait. Son sourire n'avait rien de spécialement rassurant, et le rouquin eut soudain très peur. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Le plus jeune leva la main devant lui, et une énergie noire apparue._

_-J'aurais pût en finir avec toi de la même manière que je comptais le faire avec lui. Mais, ses yeux s'étrécirent, ton insolence m'agace. Tu dois payer pour cette attaque._

_Plus que la menace qui pesait dans chacun de ses mots, c'était le fait que ces paroles étaient prononcées par une voix enfantine qui était stupéfiant. Il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qui la différenciait, mais… Le second né de Britannia n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'une intense douleur l'envahit._

_-Tu n'auras plus le temps de regretter tes actes. Je t'aurais envoyé en Enfer depuis bien longtemps._

_Le petit corps s'éleva dans les airs, et se tordit de douleur. Gwenaël hurla de douleur, et son énergie commença à s'élever. Elle se tortillait elle aussi, telle des tentacules orangées. Puis, elle s'évanouit, alors que Ecosse cessait de hurler. La douleur était trop forte pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire._

_-Ma…Ma… Le corps inanimé s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon, aux côtés de Tristan._

-Je vais le tuer… Je vais le tuer… Les yeux d'Écosse luisaient presque de colère, et l'air autours de lui était devenu très chaud.

Soudain, la porte explosa et des copeaux de bois atterrirent aux pieds des ainés Kirkland. Une fumée d'ébène commença lentement à envahir la pièce, et deux ombres apparaissaient à travers la fumée que l'explosion avait provoquée. Une se tenant debout, la main tendue devant lui. Elle retenait quelqu'un par le col, qui semblait être évanouie.

-Tient donc, mais que vois-je ? Les enfants ont bien grandis.

_Liam n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa maman avait eu l'air aussi résignée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à courir pour aller au secours de ses cadets. Elle aurait dû avoir l'air inquiète, en colère parce qu'on s'en prenait à sa progéniture. Bien sûr, elle avait l'air fâchée. Mais résignée surtout. Comme quand elle devait changer les langes d'Arthur plusieurs fois de suite. Ils étaient arrivés au moment où le corps d'Écosse s'effondrait sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils accoururent vers eux, l'enfant de deux ans se tourna vers eux. Irlande c'était arrêté tout net. Aussi choqué que ses frères._

_-A…_

_-Liam reste auprès de tes frères. Ordonna Britannia._

_-Mamaï…_

_-N'intervient pas quoi qu'il arrive. Protège tes frères, et ne t'approche surtout pas de lui. Je m'en occupe. La nation rousse se plaça devant ses trois ainés._

_-Britannia, je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de finir ce combat que nous avions commencé, il y a si longtemps._

_-Tu es un monstre. Choisir le corps de mon plus jeune enfant pour revenir. _

_-Avoue que c'est déstabilisant ? Je parie que tu n'oseras même pas m'attaquer. Malgré ce que j'ai fait à tes enfants… Et ce que je leur ferais pour les tuer ! _

_Britannia ne bougea pas d'un cil. Puis, sa magie s'éleva dans les airs. Il se dégageait d'elle une incroyable puissance. Mais cette puissance était presque égalée par celle du démon qui habitait le corps de la future nation anglaise. Qu'est-ce que Liam aurait fait, s'il avait sût ce que sa mère avait décidé à l'instant où elle avait reconnu le démon ? Aurait-il agit ?_

-Francis, reste derrière-moi.

France et Angleterre était en train de sortir de la chambre. Alerté par la forte présence d'énergie magique en bas. Il y avait bien sûr la magie des trois frères Britanniques. Mais aussi celle de la nation qui l'avait attaquée dans sa cave. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Francis soit attaqué. Et non, ce n'est pas du tout pour le protéger !

-Arthur, est-ce que tu as pût voir qui nous avait attaqué ?

-O… Oui… L'Anglais s'arrêta soudainement.

-Alors ?

Soudain une violente explosion retenti. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'aux escaliers. Là, France s'arrêta tout net en voyant la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les frères d'Arthur gisaient sur le sol. Les vêtements déchirés. L'ennemi se dirigeait vers eux, en trainant toujours sa première victime sur le sol. Il ricanait, visiblement très content de son entrée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Hélas, même ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges ne suffisaient pas à masquer son identité.

-Alfred qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Attiré par cet éclat de voix, Amérique leva les yeux vers le sommet des escaliers. En voyant les deux pays, il esquissa un sourire, et lâcha le col du Canadien qui s'effondra sur le sol. Enfin, il avait trouvé celui qu'il venait chercher. Les frères Kirkland et Canada n'étaient que des témoins inutiles dont il se fichait.

-Ce que je fais ? Oh, je ne fais qu'écarter de mon chemin des insectes nuisibles. Tu as bien grandit Arthur, j'aurais aimé me servir une nouvelle fois de toi comme réceptacle.

-Que…

-Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je suis juste venu prendre quelque chose qui pourrait… Contrecarrer mes plans. Je ne tiens pas à être retardé davantage. Sur ce, il envoya une boule sur Arthur qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin, et marcha vers France.

-FRANCIS SAUVE-TOI !

* * *

Eh voilà, vous savez désormais qui est le grand méchant de cette histoire! Bravo à celles (et ceux?) qui avaient devinés pour Alfred ^^ Le prochain chapitre démarrera fort puisque Francis est en danger maintenant. Seras-t-il enlevé, ou Arthur réussira-t-il à protéger son rival? La réponse... Au prochain chapitre :D (je suis méchante :p)


	5. Valacar

Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya

Eh voilà, le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais sachez que je les lis et qu'elles me font plaisir ^^ C'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que les gens pensent de vos travaux. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vous ferez peut-être germer une idée dans mon cerveau qui influera le court de la fic :p Alors, ici vous connaitrez, entre-autre, le nom du démon (qui m'a été gentiment soufflé par Naehja ^^) et vous saurez si France lui échappera, ou non.

**Chapitre 5 : Valacar**

France n'avait rien compris. Lorsqu'il avait vu Alfred venir vers lui, il avait senti la panique l'envahir. Sa magie avait commencée à l'entourer, semblant vouloir le protéger. Il avait commencé à reculer.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir fuir, Francis, je finirais bien par t'avoir.

-Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Alfred !

Il avait continué à reculer, mais avait deviné que ça ne servirait probablement à rien de fuir. Mais il ne maitrisait pas encore sa magie. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le démon qui contrôlait son fils adoptif. Le démon le savait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de magie de Francis. Elle lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour le faire reculer.

-Qui je suis ne t'apporteras rien. Mais sache que les frères Britanniques et surtout, il posa son regard sur Arthur, me connaissent très bien. Même si ton cher rival n'a probablement gardé aucun souvenir de moi.

Angleterre parvint à se relever. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, à part que quelque chose avait prit possession du corps d'Alfred. Quant aux insinuations de cette chose, il règlerait ça avec ses frères plus tard. Le plus important était de le faire partir, tout en protégeant France. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le démon entoura le Français de son énergie noire. Le blond aux yeux bleus tenta tant bien que de mal de se défendre, mais ça ne servait à rien.

-Laisse-toi faire Francis, laisse-toi faire. Résister ne fera que retarder l'inévitable.

Le démon commença à se rapprocher de la nation, quand un projectile non-identifié lui fonça dessus. Angleterre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et ne comptait pas assister à l'enlèvement de son rival sans rien faire. Il projeta le démon loin de France, et se positionna entre les deux. Les poings serrés.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais écoute moi bien : Francis is MY rival ! Je n'ai laissé personne l'avoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

-Comme c'est touchant. Le gentil bulldog qui protège ceux qu'il aime…

-SHUT-UP ! La magie d'Angleterre commença à s'accumuler autours de lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de regarder ce qui est en train d'arriver à ton rival.

Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la nation derrière-lui. Le Français était à genoux sur le sol, il semblait avoir très mal. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de la nation aux yeux verts. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire du mal, c'est compris ! Sa magie commença à enfler, pleine de rage.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu es en train de lui faire ! MONSTRE !

Il envoya un violent flux d'énergie émeraude vers le corps d'Alfred, qui fut stoppé par un flux noir. Les deux magies se firent face pendant un bref instant, mais c'était clairement le démon qui avait l'avantage. Arthur fut bientôt submergé, et envoyé à terre. Après lui avoir envoyé une autre attaque pour l'éloigner, le démon se dirigea vers Francis. L'énergie bleu turquoise avait bientôt disparue, et la nation suffoquait presque. Il lui posa une main sur les cheveux, en un faux geste d'affection.

-Alors France, quel effet ça te fait de souffrir à cause de ton propre enfant adoptif ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'énergie qui enveloppait Francis commença à se dissiper, je ne te tuerais pas maintenant.

Il allait commencer à se téléporter avec sa proie. Lorsqu'une boule orangée se dirigea droit sur lui. Il l'arrêter avec une facilité déconcertante, et la renvoya à son lanceur.

-Raté Écosse, se moqua la nation aux yeux rouges, il va falloir que tu t'entraine. Tu ne frôles même pas la puissance de ta chère mère. Tient, il porta son regard vers l'endroit où il avait envoyé Angleterre, tu es encore debout toi.

-SHUT-UP ! Relâche Francis !

-Vous y tenez, il fixa un par un les deux frères, hein ? Venez donc le chercher ! Soudain la fumée s'intensifia et les nations disparurent complètement.

-FRANCIS NO !

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se précipitèrent au secours de leur ami blond. Mais c'était trop tard. Ils se fracassèrent donc mutuellement le crâne, à l'endroit où le démon et la nation aux yeux bleus s'étaient tenues quelques secondes auparavant.

-Francis !

Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, que son frère l'avait déjà attrapé par le col. Il commença à le secouer comme un prunier tout en l'agonisant littéralement d'insultes. C'était limite si ses yeux n'envoyaient pas des éclairs, tellement il était furieux. Furieux comme jamais.

-Tout ! Tout nous aura tout fait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le ramener hein !? Pourquoi tu nous à fait ça espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu nous fourres dans les pires ennuis possibles et imaginables ! Britannia aurait mieux fait de te tuer au lieu de se sacrifier pour toi comme elle l'a fait ! FAUX-FRÈRE ! TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! FILS INDIGNE ! A cause de toi son sacrifice n'a servi à rien, et il est de retour ! Non mais est-ce que réalise ce que tu as fait ! Il reparti dans une autre série d'insulte.

Arthur protesta, et essaya de se libérer. Mal lui en prit car la rage de son frère augmenta, et il le jeta vers l'escalier. Arthur dégringola toutes les marches, avant d'arriver à moitié sonné. Mais Écosse ne comptait pas s'arrêter maintenant et il le martela de coups de pieds en le maudissant et en continuant de l'insulter. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que celui qui a tué Britannia il y a si longtemps ai survécu, et qu'il ait enlevé SON cousin sous ses yeux.

-Gwen

-SHUT-UP J'AI DIT !

Il allait faire appel à ses pouvoirs, quand deux bras le bloquèrent. Irlande s'était réveillé entre temps, et venait de passer ses bras sous les épaules de son frère, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le rouquin gesticula pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce Liam lui intima le silence en lui collant son poing sur le crâne. Gwen fit reculer son frère aux cheveux noirs et, sans accorder un regard à son cadet, il sorti de la maison. Encore plein de rage.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

Tristan se réveilla à ce moment là. L'Irlandais lui demanda de s'occuper d'Arthur, pendant qu'il allait chercher Gwenaël. Toujours sous le choc, l'Anglais réussi à se relever et se dirigea vers Canada, qui commençait à s'éveiller aussi. Lorsque Mattie ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il se souvint ce fut d'avoir ressenti un grand choc dans l'arrière du crâne. Juste après avoir entendu la voix de son frère derrière-lui.

-Al... Arthur, il leva les yeux vers son tuteur agenouillé à côté de lui, que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Oui, le Canadien allait bien. Hormis qu'il était bon pour voir un bon mal de crâne pendant quelques heures, et qu'il allait devoir encaisser plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup. Quand les deux cadets Kirkland eurent fini de lui expliquer et de le convaincre, il se sentait très mal. Alfred était possédé, et le démon avait vaincu les quatre frères Britanniques et avait enlevé France. Et d'après ce qu'ils disaient, c'était probablement lui qui avait attaqué Arthur, Japon, Lettonie et Sealand !

-Co… Comment tout ça à pût arriver ? Comment mon frère pourrait-il être possédé ?

-Je ne sais pas Mattie…

-Il doit bien y avoir une explication ! Et comment ça se fait que personne ne s'en soit aperçu ! Il avait les cheveux et les yeux rouges, vous venez de le dire.

-…

-… Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas, Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif, tu as le droit de crier. Maintenant, il reporta son regard vers le seul de ses frères à être resté, j'ai droit à des explications. Tristan, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez caché ! Qui est ce démon qui a l'air de nous connaitre ?

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il nous connaissait. Et qu'il me connaissait mieux que vous, alors que je ne me souviens pas de lui !

-Il

-Et Gwenaël vient de me dire que c'est de ma faute si Britannia est morte, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se sacrifier ! Donc maintenant c'est fini les cachotteries, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis plus que concerné.

Il tremblait littéralement de rage, et il était encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Et ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas l'aider à aller mieux. Il senti Canada s'accrocher à lui pour pouvoir s'agenouiller.

-Valacar… Tristan avait baissé les yeux, et serrés les poings.

-W…What ? Qui est…

-Le démon qui possède Alfred. Celui qui a tué Britannia il y a plus d'un millénaire maintenant. Gwen avait raison Arthur.

-Vous m'avez menti en me disant qu'elle avait tout simplement disparue ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement !

-C'était 50 ans après ta naissance. Commença lentement le plus vieux.

-…

_C'était une belle fin d'après-midi, en plein Printemps. Le tout petit Arthur s'était éloigné de ses frères et de sa maman. Voulant être tranquille pour jouer. Alors qu'il s'amusait gentiment, ses grands yeux verts s'étaient posés sur une sorte de créature informe de couleur rougeâtre. Il n'avait pût détacher ses yeux de cette chose, qui c'était approchée lentement de lui. Avant ce fondre dans son corps._

_Le petit corps de 2 ans d'apparence était tombé sur l'herbe, et le futur Angleterre avait juste poussé un faible cri. Ce cri avait été bref, mais il avait surpris à attirer Pays de Galle. Qui fut le premier à tomber. Ensuite était venu Écosse, qui fut vaincu à son tour, et enfin Britannia, accompagnée de son ainé Irlande. La maman nation c'était placée devant ses trois fils ainés afin de les protéger._

_-J'aurais espéré avoir plus de temps avant de mettre fin à notre combat. Enfin, soit. Après tout, toi disparue, j'aurais le champ libre. Tes enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour pouvoir me résister._

_-Ne croit pas que je te laisserais vaincre aussi facilement. Je me suis toujours opposée à toi, je continuerais à le faire !_

_-Et moi, je continuerais à revenir encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce que je puisse établir ma domination sur le monde._

_Que c'était terrible d'entendre pareille parole dans la bouche d'un enfant. Britannia senti son estomac se tordre. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir plus de temps. Au moins pouvoir préparer Liam et, peut-être Gwenaël, elle savait que ce jour arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Depuis la mort d'Hibernia, elle savait qu'elle devrait mourir en le combattant. _

_-Mamaï ? L'appela Liam, d'une voix inquiète._

_-Je suis désolée, je dois vous laisser. Je dois vous abandonner, alors que vous êtes encore petits._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser maintenant ! _

_-Il le faut Liam. J'aurais aimé voir plus de temps, mais apparemment, je n'en dispose pas. Au moins, j'espère que je réussirais à le détruire pour de bon. C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_-Tu rêves ma grande. Avait répliqué le démon._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas…_

_Irlande n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Soudain, la puissante magie de Britannia apparue. A ce moment là, Ecosse gémit et se réveilla. Tous deux regardèrent leur mère, dont les cheveux et la robe voltigeaient dans le vent. Une intense magie noire entoura alors le démon, qui se mit à ricaner._

_-Mamaï…_

_Soudain, deux rayons d'énergies s'entrechoquèrent. Les nuages commencèrent à s'amonceler au dessus de la plaine, et le vent commença à fouetter violemment les visages. Britannia commença à lancer une incantation et sa magie entoura son plus jeune fils. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait le sortilège, sa magie pénétrait dans la bouche et les oreilles d'Arthur. La toute jeune nation commença à pousser des cris plaintifs._

_-Tu ne vois pas que ton fils souffre à cause de toi, grogna le démon, arrête. _

_-Si j'arrête, tu le tueras aussi, mais de l'intérieur. Je préfère qu'il souffre maintenant, et que tu ne puisses pas leur faire du mal après. Elle intensifia sa magie jusqu'à son paroxysme._

_-Folle, tu es complètement folle._

_Soudain, il y eut un violent éclair, puis le cri d'un tout jeune enfant résonna dans la plaine. Irlande et Écosse furent aveuglés pendant un long moment. Quand tout redevint calme, ils rouvrirent les yeux. C'est à ce moment là, que Galles revint à lui. La première chose qu'il vit, se fut sa mère s'effondrant sur le sol._

_-MAMAÏ !_

_Les trois enfants-nations se précipitèrent vers Britannia, mais leur mère les fit reculer. Une énergie noire l'entourait à quelques endroits de son corps. Elle venait d'aspirer Valacar à l'intérieur de son être, et était en train de lutter contre lui. Le petit Arthur était évanoui sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Le visage de la nation rousse se tordit de douleur._

_-Mamaï, on va t'aider ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara l'ainé de la fratrie, qui essayait de se défaire de Tristan qui c'était accroché à lui._

_-C'est trop tard… Je suis désolée, mes enfants…_

_-Mamaï, ne nous laisse pas. On a encore besoin de toi, Écosse essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais fut violemment repoussé, ah ! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'approcher ?!_

_-Valacar, est trop dangereux… Je dois le détruire… La voix de leur mère était très faible._

_-Va…_

_-Liam, je te confie tes frères… Occupe-toi d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient… Capables de se débrouiller seuls… _

_-Mais…_

_Britannia eut un soubresaut de douleur plus puissant que les autres. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Valacar n'allait pas tarder à se libérer pour de bon. Avec difficulté, elle prononça le dernier mot de sa formule. Alors une intense lumière dorée s'échappa d'elle, et elle eu juste le temps de jeter un dernier regard vers ses enfants… Avant de disparaître, dans un dernier hurlement._

_-MAMAÏ !_

Pays de Galle ne disait plus rien, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Lui et Gwenaël avaient passé un bon moment à pleurer dans les bras d'Irlande. Puis, ils avaient ramenés leur petit frère chez eux, en se jurant de ne plus jamais parler de Valacar. Après tout, leur mère l'avait détruit non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours crut… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tristan, pourquoi…

-Nous avions décidé que tu ne devais pas savoir.

-Mais j'avais le droit de le savoir ! C'est de ma mère qu'il s'agit ! S'il n'était pas revenu, j'aurais pût disparaître sans jamais l'apprendre !

Galles ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses ainés. Angleterre n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot, choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir vexé, en colère ou très triste. Un peu des trois peut-ê serra les poings pour contenir ses larmes, quand Matthew exerça une légère pression sur sa manche. Il l'avait complètement oublié lui.

-Arthur, si c'est vraiment Valacar qui possède Alfred… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Le Canadien avait très peur pour Alfred dés à présent. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à son frère à présent ? Comment allait-il pouvoir l'aider, si même Britannia n'avait pas réussi à vaincre ce démon ? Le silence d'Arthur l'inquiétait vraiment. Et où était Francis. Il ne le voyait nulle part autours d'eux.

-France… Vient d'être capturé par Valacar… Lui apprit le plus vieux d'une voix monocorde.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire de lui. Je ne sais ce qu'il va faire ensuite, ni comment le vaincre. Je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il faut faire.

Oh, il n'aimait pas quand son deuxième père adoptif avait cette voix là. Ça voulait généralement dire qu'il était très abattu, et pas loin de baisser les armes. Refoulant les larmes de panique qui commençait à perler sur ses paupières, il passa ses bras autours du cou d'Arthur, et se serra contre lui. Loin de le repousser, l'Anglais lui passa les bras autours du dos. Et ils restèrent ainsi, se donnant du réconfort l'un à l'autre.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le vaincre ? Fit Matthew, au bout de quelques minutes.

-S'il existe… Je le trouverais !

Ah ! Il préférait cette voix là. L'Arthur possessif était de retour. Même si les révélations qu'il avait dû encaisser avaient dû le chambouler. Angleterre se releva, et s'essuya les yeux. Matthew essaya de se relever à son tour, mais ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids. Son ancien tuteur dû l'aider à se relever et l'emmener s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Arthur ?

-Oui ?

-Nous allons les sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Nous trouverons le moyen de leur venir en aide. Ils doivent compter sur nous.

Oui, il fallait les sauver. Arthur ne laisserait jamais un sale démon faire ce qu'il lui plait avec SON rival. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner son ex-colonie. Alfred était peut-être infernal quand il le voulait. Il ne méritait pas d'être possédé par ce Valacar.

Francis était à moitié inconscient. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était des cris quasi-simultanés d'Angleterre et d'Écosse. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord ces deux là. Il perdit connaissance, et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Attaché dans une petite pièce sombre, par des chaines de fers. Les volets étaient entrouverts, laissant passer une faible lueur. Il faisait nuit dehors.

« Où… Où suis-je » Il regarda autours de lui, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit.

-Tient ! Notre belle au bois dormant est réveillée à ce que je vois.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une forme apparue. Cachée par l'ombre que les volets projetaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pile sous les rayons argentés de la Lune, France aperçu une chevelure rougeoyante. C'était le démon. Il serra les poings et essaya de bouger. Mais des chaines solidement accrochées au mur derrière lui, lui retenaient les mains. Et ses pieds étaient attachés par des menottes.

-Tout doux, tout doux. Rien ne sert de s'exciter comme ça. Il ricana.

-Laisse-moi !

-Oh, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton fils adoptif ? C'est blessant.

-Tu n'es pas Alfred, mais une créature qui a prit possession de son corps ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais je refuse de me laisser faire. Il détourna le regard.

-Eh bien, tu es plutôt rebelle toi. C'est bien, c'est très bien. Il s'approcha de France, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent ses jambes.

-…

-Bien que tu n'aies pas visiblement pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche. Sache que tu me seras très utile. Ta magie pourrait être efficace contre moi. Mais elle le sera tout autant face à celle des autres nations magiciennes. Tu verras. Grâce à ton aide, personne ne pourra me vaincre.

-JAMAIS JE NE T'AIDERAIS ! C'est compris ! Il tira sur les chaines accrochées au mur, mais ça ne servit à rien.

-Tout doux, tout doux. De toute façon résister ne t'avancera à rien. Tu m'aideras, que tu le veuille ou non ! Lâcha Valacar éclata de rire.

-Tu vas voir si j'ai l'intention de t'écouter !

Il leva les jambes, prêt à les balancer contre les genoux du démon. L'autre esquiva, et posa sa main sur le crâne du blond, qui senti tout son corps son paralyser. Il entendait Amérique hurler dans ses oreilles. Le pauvre avait très peur, et il souffrait. Il appelait à l'aide. Son corps s'amollit, il se mordit les lèvres en reposent ses jambes au sol.

-Bien, je vois que mon aperçu a fait son petit effet. Tu n'es pas insensible à ce qu'il ressent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui faire ! Libère-le !

-Amérique est prisonnier dans un endroit que peu peuvent atteindre. Et même s'ils le pouvaient, rien ne dit qu'ils ne parviendraient à le sauver.

Il ricana, et commença à caresser la masse chevelue du Français, heureux de voir qu'il était en position de supériorité. Francis ne pouvait que lui lancer des regards pleins de colère. Il n'en n'avait cure. Après tout, il s'en débarrasserait dés qu'il serait devenu inutile. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout faire en sorte qu'il ne se rebelle pas trop.

-Écoute-moi, il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, je vais te dire pourquoi tu as tout intérêt à rester un minimum docile. J'ai tout pouvoir sur ton fils adoptif, il ne peut lutter contre moi. Tout ce que je décide de lui infliger, il le subit sans résister. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Son sort, est déjà désormais lié à ton comportement.

-Quoi ?

-Toute action que je considèrerais comme dépassant les limites, se répercutera sur lui. Fait le moindre geste de travers et…

Il enfonça les doigts dans le crâne de Francis, et cette fois, il eut la vision d'un Alfred seul dans une plaine déserte. Il était seul, aplati sur le sol, comme écrasé par une trop lourde douleur. Il remuait à peine, et avait le regard profondément désespéré. Lorsque la vision cessa, il dû faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire à Amérique ? Où était-il exactement ? Valacar lui souleva le menton, le forçant à le regarder.

-Alors, tu as compris ? Te sens-tu capable de faire des tiennes, en sachant ce que subit ton fils à présent ? Au fait, termina-t-il en s'éloignant, je suis Valacar. Autant que tu saches le nom de celui qui vaincra le monde.

Encore chamboulé par sa vision, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite le départ de son geôlier. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il baissa la tête, et laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Il était pris au piège, et ne pouvait rien faire. S'il tentait de s'échapper, Alfred en pâtirait à coup sûr. Il était peut-être trop sensible, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui faire ça. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait placer toute sa confiance en Arthur et ses frères.

« Bah… il n'y a pas de raison, hein ? Ils finiront bien par trouver un moyen de le battre… N'est-ce pas ?»

Il sourit, pas très convaincu lui-même. Pourtant il devait garder confiance en les frères Britanniques. Ils étaient probablement les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose, avec Norvège. Il se plût à imaginer un Angleterre fou de rage qu'on ait osé lui enlevé SON rival sous ses yeux. Oh oui, il devait être dans le même état que lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Ludwig. Il posa son regard sur les volets.

* * *

Je crois qu'on a frôlé la scène de torture avec Francis. Le pauvre est maintenant prisonnier de Valacar (qui sait déjà ce qu'il va faire de lui) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Il vous a plût? Le 6 est prêt, mais je vais évidemment attendre avant de le publier :p Je peux déjà vous dire que vous aurez des nouvelles d'Amérique.

A la prochaine ^^


End file.
